Collide
by thethrillisgone07
Summary: She was an object of prejudice. He was full of pride. They wanted nothing to do with one another.Then, they collided James, Lily.
1. Prologue

Prologue

About two hours away from London, in a small little town, lived a family. Not just any family, my friend. The infamous Evans family.

Yes, the Evans. All seven of them, not to include their various pets. There was Mrs. Virginia Evans, a short redheaded woman. While she had a good head on her shoulders, she couldn't help but admit that her goal in life was to see all five of her daughters wed off and settled down before she or her husband passed. Mr. Samuel Evans, who was a tall, sturdy man with chestnut brown hair, was quite the contrary of his wife. Mr. Evans was a man who hated going into town, but loved the hustle and bustle of the house and farm that he ran. As for matters with his daughters, that's what they were: matters with his daughters. He usually left those to his wife. He hoped that they would all find love and not marry for money or prosperity. But, he knew that in each girl, they must have their own reasons for marrying.

His eldest daughter, Francis, was a beautiful girl. The handsomest girl of the whole bunch. She was tall, but not intimidating. Her chestnut locks curled at the end and splayed over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes could pierce any soul and her face was smooth and free of any blemishes. She, like the rest of her sisters, were pale as pale could be. Her body was one of a goddess and her handsome display set many of the town's men haywire. It was legend in the Evans household that dearest Francie was so pretty that when she was only the mere age of 15, a man twice her age came calling. Mrs. Evans was positive that they would marry, but Francie was too shy and overwhelmed to return the gentleman's affections.

His third eldest daughter, Petunia, was no looker, nor was she very bright. Her washed out blonde hair wasn't the least attractive and her nose was turned upright, as if she smelled a foul odor. Her eyes were small and beady, like the eyes of a pig. She was always around the corner, snooping into other people's business. Among the five girls, she was the least favored.

The fourth daughter, Beth, was a giddy girl. Like her younger sister, Beth always tried to chase around young men. They could hardly resist her, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. But, unlike her younger sister, Beth was more pretentious and often suffered middle child syndrome. More opportunities were given to her sisters than her and Beth could hardly stand it sometimes. But, as a daughter of Virginia Evans, Beth knew to hold her tongue and that complaining would hardly get her anywhere.

The youngest daughter, Scarlet, was giddy as well. With the same chestnut hair as her eldest sister and her mother's green eyes, she was quite a pretty picture. But, as young girls are, Scarlet was flirtatious. In her family's eyes, she was overly flirtatious. Scarlet made it absolutely necessary to make a public scene around her to draw attention to anyone of the male species. In only three months times, Scarlet had managed to loose all of her embroidered handkerchiefs to "accidentally" dropping them and never having a gentleman pick them up. It was times like those that Mrs. Evans kicked herself for bearing five daughters.

And finally, was Mr. Evans second daughter, Lily. Lily was, in his opinion, the rose amongst daisies. Lily looked more like her mother, with her vibrant red hair and short stature. Her green eyes taunted and teased. But Lily's looks aren't what led Mr. Evans to cherish his second daughter amongst the rest. Lily was clever, she lived off her wit. She couldn't paint, nor could she carry a tune. But she could carry on a conversation more than anyone he knew. Lily spent her time delved in books or writing. She wore her ink stains on her pinkies like scars from a battle and her opinions on her sleeve. Yes, Mr. Evans little Lily burned bright in his heart.

Yes, the Evans were an individual family. A family that was taught to roll with the punches, to make something out of what they were given in life.

In the next year, though, the Evans would be given some punches that would be hard to roll with.

A/N: Yes, yes, "Pride and Prejudice" meets "Harry Potter." It's never been done, but it all fits so well and they're both amazing books and yeah. I've twisted some things around and for you Remus lovers, he's not going to be in this one. Sorry. And I'm not going to stick to Jane Austen's plan all the way. But for the most part, I will. And there won't be any wizard business in this. It'll be good. I guarantee.

Also, I'd like to say that I'm still a student and while I love writing this story, I have other obligations. No, I won't keep you waiting like, a month for each chapter, but at times, it's hard for me to squeeze it in. So please, be patient.


	2. Mr Black and Mr Potter

Ch. 1. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter are introduced.

Disclaimer- I don't own Jane Austen's plot and I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Characters who you don't recognize belong to me and if you take them, I will find you and I will gut you. Thanks ;).

"Francie, where on earth is Lily?" cried out Mrs. Evans one sunny, May afternoon. Sunshine flowed through the house, the windows were all cracked open, and spring could definitely be seen throughout the Evans' house.

"Last time I saw her, she had a book under her arm and was off to go read by the pond," replied Francie, who was busy tending to a dress that her younger sister, Beth, had ripped the previous day.

"Goodness gracious, we shall never see Lily married if she keeps her nose in a book all day," cried Lily's mother again. Just as luck would have it, the redhead that was being sought after walked through the door.

"I heard that mama," she said as she placed her book on a table in the hall. "I will let you know that I fully intend on marrying. One day." Mrs. Evans gapped at her daughter as she walked through to the kitchen to grab some fruit.

"Lily, what shall we do with you? You shall become a spinster and…." Mrs. Evans began.

"And end up living on Francie's married fortune, wasting away her money that should be used on her children. I need to get my act up and my head out of books, I know mother! Everyday it's the same thing," finished Lily. Mrs. Evans gave a motherly look to her daughter.

"If you know then, my dear, why don't you go out and do something about it?" she asked. But, Mrs. Evans never got a chance to hear the answer, for she heard a squeal coming from the parlor, where Scarlet and Petunia sat.

"I got it first, I should open it!" cried out an anguished sounding Petunia.

"But I let you borrow my satin green ribbon for when you went out to see that pig, Mr. Vernon," retaliated Scarlet.

"HE IS NOT A PIG," shrieked Petunia. Scarlet could be heard screaming and running towards the kitchen. Soon, the pair of them came bursting through the door, Petunia running after Scarlet.

"Mama, tell Petunia that her caller is a filthy, ugly…." started Scarlet.

"Scarlet, that is enough! Hand me the letter," demanded Mrs. Evans. Scarlet, looking at the floor in shame, handed her mother the letter. Looking at her two daughters with shame, Mrs. Evans ripped open the letter and began to read. As she read on, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well, mama, who is the letter from?" asked Scarlet, who had taken a seat at the kitchen table. Petunia and Lily strained their ears to listen.

"It is from Lady Weasley," she began, addressing her close friend. "Apparently, there is a new resident at 123 London Place. A Mr. Black, who earns 5,000 pounds a year and is a bachelor," she said, while wiggling her eyebrows. Scarlet jumped out of her seat and began screaming and jumping out of her seat. Lily smiled and Petunia stood there, looking disgruntled.

"I believe that we must pay this Mr. Black a visit," she said, while laying the letter on the table. She made her way into her husband's study and found him, writing in the accounts book.

"Mr. Evans, I believe that you must make a trip to 123 London Place," she began. Mr. Evans kept on writing in the accounts book.

"Does this visit have anything to do with meeting a Mr. Black?" question Mr. Evans. "Because if that is so, than I believe that I am one step ahead of you and have already met the gentleman."

"And when did you do this?" asked Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans seemed unfazed by her questioning, because he kept writing.

"Almost two weeks ago, when I had to make a trip into town. And, in two weeks time, Mr. Black is having a ball and we are invited," concluded Mr. Evans.

"In only two weeks? That's barely enough time to make dresses for the girls and to arrange a time to go to town and….." started Mrs. Evans, but she was interrupted by Mr. Evans holding his hand.

"My dear, that is more than enough time, relax. Now, I suggest that you go and announce the news to our girls before they die of curiosity," said a relatively calm Mr. Evans.

Mrs. Evans made her way back to the kitchen to find Petunia still standing in the doorway and Scarlet and Lily sitting at the table. Scarlet was rambling on, an obvious sign of how excited she was.

"Oh I hope that he's handsome and nice and he enjoys reading, because I could never have a conversation with someone who doesn't know good literature…." Scarlet began, but Lily stopped it.

"Scarlet, what makes you think that he'll be interested in you? There are many pretty young ladies in town, he could choose any of them," Lily chided gently.

Before Scarlet could reply, Mrs. Evans intervened. "Lily, could you please get Francie and Beth? I'd like to talk with them as well as you girls," she asked. Lily nodded politely and rose from her seat to retrieve her sisters. When she came back, all girls where frenzied.

"What did you want to talk to us about, mama?" asked Beth. Mrs. Evans looked at her five daughters knowingly, making them anxious.

"Girls, our new, single, wealthy neighbor, Mr. Black is having a ball in two weeks and we are invited," she said as calmly as she could. Beth and Scarlet began jumping up and down and screaming, Petunia stood there looking grumpy as usual, and Francie and Lily smiled widely.

Beth turned to Mrs. Evans with a concerned look on her face.

"Mama, what am I going to wear?" asked Beth with deep concern. Mrs. Evans chuckled.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll figure that out in due time."

The floor was covered with couples dancing. Against the wall where others sitting, chatting with friends or having a class of punch. Scarlet and Beth Evans where both dressed in their best and dancing the night away. Petunia, being disgruntled and upset that her gentleman caller, Mr. Dursley, wasn't at the ball. Francie and Lily sat in chairs with their good friend, Mrs. Alice Longbottom (whose husband was away on clergy business, seeing that he was a respected reverend).

"Oh Francie, you must go out and dance. There are so many good looking young men here today and you are the belle of the ball," complimented Alice. Francie blushed and looked at her lap.

"Oh Alice, please, you know that I don't like such comments. Besides, look at dear Lily here. She's exquisite looking tonight," Francie said back. Francie wasn't wrong either. Lily wore her luscious red hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, her bangs lightly brushing her forehead. Her dress was a light pink with an empire waist. The heated room gave Lily a flush and any young man who had sight could see that she and her sister Francie where equally beautiful.

Lily's flush deepened by the compliment. "Francie, you know that's not…." Lily began, but was cut off by Francie and the rest standing up. Lily looked behind her and saw that everyone had stopped dancing, the music stopped playing, and everyone was staring at the two gentlemen and the young lady at the front of the room. Lily stood to get a better view and was amazed by what she saw.

The young man on the left was tall with dark, dark hair. She could tell it was rather shaggy, but it didn't make him any less attractive. His grey eyes contrasted deeply with his hair and caused them to stand out. His features where chiseled and his clothes were defined and well made. Lily looked at her sister and could see that her breath was taken away by this gentleman.

The young lady was quite attractive herself. With dark hair like the gentleman to her right and a pale complexion to make it stand out even more. Her eyes, unlike his, where a light brown, contrasting with the color of her hair. She stood around Francie's height and had a curvaceous, dangerous figure.

But neither of those people mattered to Lily. The young man on the left of the young lady caught Lily's eye.

He was tall, about an inch taller than the other gentleman. He, like the other two, had dark, raven colored hair. Unlike the other two, his hair stood up in many directions, as if he just rolled out of bed. Despite his hair, he still had a refined distinct look that demanded respect. His blue eyes stood out with his hair and scanned the room, as if to judge the people of the town by those at the ball.

No one in the room moved. All eyes where on the three strangers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lily felt her hand being pulled. Lily looked to her left and saw Francie being pulled by the other hand. No doubt, the two hands belonged to her mother.

Her mother dragged Lily and Francie up to the three strangers. Her sisters Scarlet and Beth where already there. Lily felt her flushed face deepen even more due to her family's ridicule.

"Mr. Black, I presume," Mrs. Evans asked. Lily wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Her mother was going to make a fool of herself if it wasn't Mr. Black.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be, good lady?" asked Mr. Black. Lily felt a small wave of relief crash over her. At least it wasn't some total, utter stranger.

"I am Virginia Evans. This daughter of mine," she said, holding up Francie's wrist, "Is my eldest, Francis." Francie blushed at the use of her full name.

Mr. Black bowed deeply, but kept his eyes locked with Francie's. "I am Mr. Sirius Black. This young lady," he said his hand point towards her "Is my cousin, Bellatrix Black. And the young man to her left is my good friend, Mr. Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Mrs. Evans began. "I have more daughters than my dearest Francis. This young lady is my youngest, Scarlet," she said, since Scarlet had seemed to rush in front of Lily. Scarlet curtsied deeply and said a sweet, "how do you do?"

"This is my second youngest, Beth," she said as Beth was standing next to Francie. Beth did the same as Scarlet.

"I have two more. Come along Mr. Evans, bring Petunia!" cried Mrs. Evans, seeing Mr. Evans pushing through the crowd.

"This is my dear husband, Mr. Evans," Mrs. Evans said, placing a hand on her husbands back as he bowed and said hello.

"This is my third daughter, Petunia," she said. Petunia stood, not acknowledging the three in front of her. Mrs. Evans gave her a cold stare.

"Now, where has Lily gone to?" asked Mrs. Evans, seeing that Scarlet stood in front of Lily.

"Ah, here she is," she said, pulling Lily in front of herself. "This is my second eldest daughter, Lily." Lily looked at the three strangers and gave a warm smile while curtsying. As she looked up, she met the blue eyes of Mr. Potter. Their eyes connected and Lily felt as if the room was just her and him. But, as soon as the connection had been made, it was broken by Mr. Potter.

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Mr. Black. "Now, let's dance."

As soon as those words escaped Mr. Black's mouth, the music started up again and everyone began dancing. Lily turned to go sit down, but not before she saw Mr. Black approach Francie.

"Miss Francis, may I have this dance?" Mr. Black asked as he bowed to Francie. Francie blushed and answered, "Of course, Mr. Black. And please, call me Francie. Francis is what my mother calls me when she introduces me."

Lily smiled as she saw the two walk over to the dance floor. Feeling a bit brave herself, Lily walked over to Mr. Potter.

"Mr. Potter, do you dance?" she asked him courageously. Mr. Potter looked at her and replied, "Not if I can help it."

Feeling discouraged, Lily walked back to Alice. She and Alice spent a good part of the evening sitting and talking merrily, observing the couples and giving their opinions on them. Lily couldn't help but notice that Mr. Potter spent the evening talking to either Miss Bellatrix or Mr. Black. Later in the evening, when Mr. Black wasn't dancing with Francie and was with Mr. Potter, the girls ventured towards the two young men. With their backs to them and with an adventurous, eavesdropping manner, Lily and Alice began to listen to Mr. Black and Mr. Potter's conversation.

"I say, I have never seen so many pretty girls in one room," began Mr. Black. Mr. Potter snorted.

"You danced with the prettiest one in the room, Miss Francis," he chided back.

"Not so, Potter. What about that Miss Lily. She was almost as beautiful as Miss Francie," Mr. Black said. Lily smiled and squeezed Alice's hand and the mention of her name in that connotation.

"She is tolerable, but she is not enough to tempt me," said Potter. Lily felt outraged at such a comment. If she wasn't so dignified to let her cover be blown, she would have turned around and slapped him across the face. Instead, she took Alice's hand and began to walk away.

"Oh Lily, don't listen to Mr. Potter. I heard Lady Weasley earlier saying how prideful he was. Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he's talking about," said Alice as they walked away. Lily puffed her chest out.

"Mr. Potter is not worth my time anyway," Lily said, obviously wounded by Mr. Potter's comment. Alice patted her hand in comfort and the two went back to their sitting.

Towards the end of the evening, Lily found herself with her mother and Alice, walking amongst the floors of the dancing crowd. Her mother found Mr. Black and Mr. Potter standing together, talking. Of course, she found it necessary to interrupt and talk with them.

"Dear Mr. Black, how are you enjoying your evening?" questioned Mrs. Evans. Mr. Black smiled and nodded his head. "I'm enjoying all this interaction. I find the people of the town quite charming. Miss Lily, how are you this evening? I see that you've only confided with Mrs. Longbottom," Mr. Black said.

Lily smirked. "I've stayed with Mrs. Longbottom this evening because of the lack of dance partners. I find the best way to meet someone new is to dance with them. How do you meet new people, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked. Alice had to turn away not to laugh in Mr. Potter's face and Mrs. Evans bit her lip. Mr. Black raised his eyebrows in amusement. Mr. Potter just stared at Lily, as if he almost wanted to bite back "how dare you."

"I find the best way to meet new people is to converse," Mr. Potter replied back.

"Ah, so that's why you're such a talkative fellow, Mr. Potter," Lily snapped back. Mrs. Evans gasped at Lily's bold comment and Alice let out a small shriek.

Mr. Potter's eyes grew cold, but Lily kept her stance. She wasn't going to show Potter that she was delicate. In fact, she was going to show him the exact opposite.

"I believe that it is time for us to retire, Mr. Black. Good evening, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Longbottom. Miss Lily," Mr. Potter said, saying Lily's name coldly. Mr. Potter turned on his heel and began to walk away as Mr. Black said his goodbyes and gathered Miss Bellatrix. As soon as they were gone, Alice turned to Lily.

"Oh Lily, why did you have to say that? Now you've gotten Mr. Potter cross," Alice pleaded. All Lily did was smile.

"Mr. Potter could use some excitement in his life," Lily said. "After all, he doesn't dance."

Alice squealed and hit Lily playfully on the arm. From that moment on, the mere thought of Mr. Potter enraged Lily. And yet, at the same time, it gave her butterflies.

Lily knew that this Mr. Potter was not going to fade out easily.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note- Soooo, I'm back.

I know I said that I wouldn't make you guys wait, but I have a good reason why there is no third chapter (don't worry, there will be one. Soon.)

So, about two weeks before my winter vacation, my computer broke down. Since neither myself, my sister, my mom, or my dad are computer people, we couldn't fix it. It might have been the worst two weeks of my life.

Then, my brother came home from college for his winter vacation and fixed it. I don't think I've ever appreciated having a brother who knows computers until then.

I went on my user name and after checking that my songs were still there (they are), I went to my documents.

I had the third chapter written out and everything. All my school documents (essays, labs, stories for the school paper, etc) were deleted. Including ALL of the story. So now, I have to rewrite chapter three. It wouldn't be that much of a problem, except for I have finals this week and then, I have a big band gig to play at the last weekend of January. It's not some battle of the bands; I'm in my school's band (shut up if you think I'm a band nerd; I could totally kick your ass). This thing is some conference for ALL of the band directors in Illinois, where I live.

I'm starting the chapter, finishing it with the bits and pieces of my free time. But don't expect it to be out until around the beginning of February.

I'm so terribly sorry and I hate it when authors do this and say that you shouldn't expect a story until a certain time, but here I am doing just that.

I love all of you guys so very, very much.

3,

Thethrillisgone07.


	4. An extended stay

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the ones you don't recognize belong to me. And the plot is Jane Austen's. Okay. Read on.

The next evening, Lily and Francie where huddled underneath a blanket, discussing the events of the previous night.

"Francie, you and Mr. Black made a very smart match dancing last night," began Lily. Francie blushed a light pink and smiled shyly.

"Well, I dare say that Mr. Potter was impressed by your, er, conversational skills," Francie said back. Lily looked at her sulkily.

"Oh come Lily; just give Mr. Potter a chance. I'm sure he's a very pleasant gentleman once you get to know him," Francie said, trying to condemn herself for saying the previous comment.

"I would give Mr. Potter another chance if he hadn't wounded my pride so," said Lily, who just played with a loose string on the blanket. Francie looked at her.

"I'm sorry Lily. Mr. Potter needn't have said that. Besides, I think he's acting older than he is. What young man doesn't dance?" Francie said. Lily looked up at her and smiled.

"A young man with a stick up his….." Lily started, but much to her disappointment, her mother walked in with a warning for the girls to go to sleep. Lily and Francie began giggling and soon, where fast asleep.

The next day, Francie was sitting in the parlor, sketching a picture of a lark, when Beth ran in with a letter in her hand.

"Francie, this letter just came from Miss Black!" cried Beth. Anxious to see what Bellatrix had written, Francie tore the letter away from Beth's hands and ripped it open.

"What does it say, what does it say?" cried Beth. Francie looked at her and smiled.

"It is an invitation to go and visit her at 123 London Place," Francie concluded. Beth squealed and grabbed Francie's arm. At the same time, Lily came downstairs from all the racket.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. Francie opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word in edgewise, Beth had started.

"Oh Lily, the most wonderful thing has happened! Miss Black has invited Francie to go and visit her!" cried Beth. Lily looked at Francie with a careful glare.

"But you hardly know Miss Black," Lily said. Francie nodded.

"As I thought too. But it said in the letter that Miss Black saw what a charismatic girl I seemed to be and thought it be best if we make friends," replied Francie. Lily cocked her eyebrow, but said nothing as her mother walked into the room.

"What's this, Francie?" Mrs. Evans asked. Francie turned to her mother and excitedly told her mother what was to happen. Mrs. Evans smiled in delight.

"When are you to go, dear?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

"The invitation says to arrive tomorrow," Francie said. "But father said that it looked like rain."

"Well, dear, you'll just have to take the carriage," Mrs. Evans said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Francie looked to Lily for another answer, but Lily just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the parlor.

Francie left the next morning after breakfast and sure thing; it began to downpour only a few minutes after she left.

"Mrs. Evans, why did you let Francie go when you knew that it was going to rain?" asked Mr. Evans as they both looked out of the rain soaked window.

"If all goes how I planned, Francie will become ill from traveling in the rain and will have to stay with the Black's until she's better," Mrs. Evans replied, still looking out of the window. Mr. Evans looked at her with a questionable glare, but said nothing more. One thing he knew after being married to Mrs. Evans was that you never messed with her plans. Ever.

Mrs. Evans ended up being quite right. The next day, the Evans received word that Francie was bedridden with a fever and a headache and, forced by Mr. Black, would stay until she was well again.

"Oh my poor Francie," Mrs. Evans said, but all knew that she meant for Francie to become ill. It was all apart of the plan to get Francie and Mr. Black to marry.

At breakfast that day, as everyone was discussing Francie's health, Lily stood.

"I'm going to stay with Francie," Lily announced. Everyone looked up at her, but no one said anything.

"Alright dear, go gather a bag and I'll prepare the carriage for you," Mrs. Evans began. But Lily held her hand.

"I prefer to walk, mama," Lily said.

"Lily, the walk is three miles!" cried Scarlet.

"I know. I just enjoy walking, that's all," Lily protested.

"But you'll tater your dress and mess up your hair and…" Beth started, but her father held up his hand, symbolizing his wish for her to stop.

"If Lily wishes to walk, then she shall walk," he said in a calm, reassuring voice. He looked up to Lily and smiled. She smiled in return.

"Thank you father," she said as she walked away from the table. As soon as she was upstairs, Mrs. Evans stared at Mr. Evans.

"And what do you think you're doing, letting Lily walk three miles in the rain? If she wishes to make an impression on Mr. Potter, then she…" Mrs. Evans hissed.

"She must be herself. And Lily enjoys a good walk," Mr. Evans said, cutting his wife off. Mrs. Evans just glared at her husband and when Lily came in to say that she was leaving, said nothing.

Things were going well at 123 London Place, aside from Miss Francie lying in a bed upstairs. Miss Bellatrix, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black were sitting in the parlor after dinner, enjoying a quiet evening reading. Unbeknownst to them, the evening was about to get rather interesting.

As they sat there reading, a servant came in.

"Miss Bellatrix, there's someone here for Miss Francie," said the servant. Miss Bellatrix, who had no idea anyone was coming to visit, looked at both her cousin and his best friend with curiosity.

"Send them in Mary," she said. The servant nodded and turned around to fetch the visitor. In a moment's time, the servant and Lily walked into the room. Miss Bellatrix smiled a bitter smile.

"Miss Lily, how pleasant to see you," she said with a grimace tone to her voice.

"Hello Miss Bella, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter," she said, with a sour tone to her voice as she said Mr. Potter's name. "I'm here to care for my sister, as she is ill."

Miss Bellatrix, who was about to say something nasty, was cut off by Mr. Black.

"I'm glad to see that you've come to care for her, as a good sister should. Let me show you to her," said Mr. Black. Lily nodded and began following Mr. Black, when Miss Bellatrix called to her.

"Miss Lily, pray tell, how did you get here? If you had taken a carriage, you would have arrived hours ago," said Miss Bellatrix with a underlying malicious tone to her voice.

Lily, who knew that Miss Bellatrix hadn't taken a liking to her, raised her chin and said defiantly, "I walked. And, may I say Miss Bellatrix, if you tightened your corset any tighter, your breasts will swell and may choke you."

Miss Bellatrix was absolutely enraged by that comment, but Lily and Mr. Black had left the parlor with Mr. Black shocked, but still laughing.

"Well, at least I don't look like a peasant. Did you see her hair? It looks like a family of sparrows had made a nest in her hair. And her dress! It was tattered and looked like something a farm hand wouldn't even wear," said Miss Bellatrix in retaliation to Mr. Potter.

"Indeed," said Mr. Potter half-heartedly, for his mind wasn't on the disgruntled Miss Bellatrix. Instead, it was on that redhead who had just stormed her way into his thoughts.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life gets in the way of everything, doesn't it?

Just a reminder: I'm not sticking entirely to the plan of "Pride and Prejudice" (which comes out on video in the US on Tuesday! Hellz yes!), but I'm doing the best I can.

I love you all for the reviews and I would love even more if you gave me more.


End file.
